What a sit did
by HitokiriHERO
Summary: A sparring match and a misunderstanding causes Kagome to assume the worse in Inuyasha. InuXSan. My first one-shot so R/R!


"OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

Another day, another fight, another time at which Kagome wanted to go back to her own time. As usual, Inuyasha, in his uh… 'unique' manner, refused, and one thing led to another and he ended up getting 'sat.'

"Damn wench…" Kagome got the anime vein.

"OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

Inuyasha chose wisely at this point to shut up and let the girl have her own way. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were watching with an air of interest and pity at the Hanyou, save one person. Sango had a look of anger, but no one noticed it.

'Damn Kagome. He doesn't deserve it. She really is quite- whoa, there, she's my best friend, those thoughts are off limits.'

Sango turned away and wa about to leave when she felt the familiar feeling on her backside, she turned around and slapped the perverse monk in anger

"HENTAI!"

"But…"

"Leave me ALONE!"

She stalked away in anger. Inuyasha had gotten up and walked after her, the spell having worn off ages ago and tried to comfort her.

"Are we he only sane ones around here, Kirara?" asked Shippo, looking at the small neko demon.

She just mewed in reply.

"Wait, Sango!"

Inuyasha was chasing after the angered woman as she stomped away. She turned around, half expecting the perverted monk but found the hanyou instead. She was surprised.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

He stopped and talked to her.

"Can I spar with you?

She was mildly surprised at this prospect and nearly declined until she heard footsteps behind them. Thinking it was a certain monk, she said "Sure."

They walked to the nearest clearing, Inuyasha saying "It's not like I care, you know, I just think you need to blow off some steam, weakling."

'Which is way of saying that he does- wait, did he just call me weakling?' she thought in anger, her brain processing the last part of Inuyasha's statement.

"You, my good friend, will regret EVER saying that to me," she said, smirking and glaring at the hanyou. He just shrugged.

"Feh! I still mean what I said. You're still weak without me rescuing you nearly every time," he said in his brash, cocky manner.

Sango got the anime vein and she lost all of her self-control. "That's it, you're gonna get it now, Inuyasha. No one calls me weak and gets away with it."

Inuyasha sniggered. "I might just be the first."

She now had a red hue of anger on her face. "That's it, you're dead!"

Inuyasha said only one thing. "Bring it on, Sango. Bring it ON!"

They reached the clearing without further delay and stood about 5 metres away from each other, facing each other, daring each other to make the first move.

Sango went first and she threw the gigantic boomerang from behind. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

It flew through the air and Inuyasha dodged it extremely quickly, jumping into the air and drawing the Tessaiga. The demon bone boomerang flew back towards Sango and she managed to block Inuyasha's swing of his demon fang blade with her boomerang. They stood and a weapon deadlock, pushing each other until Inuyasha broke away and jumped backwards but before he could land, she had thrown the boomerang again and when she saw he had dodges that, she threw some ninja stars, a tradition borrowed from the ninjas. Inuyasha also managed to dodge those and so she caught the boomerang coming back towards her.

Inuyasha landed gracefully and turned around to face Sango. He held the giant demon fang blade over his shoulders and said "That all you got Sango? I've barely warmed up!"

She gritted her teeth in anger and leapt towards him, throwing the boomerang and drawing her katana at the same time. Inuyasha leapt over the boomerang and met Sango in a head-on clash with Sango and they dead-locked their weapons again and pushed on each other again. Inuyasha broke away again, landing 2 meters away from her. He did only one thing and ran towards her again. She swung at him but he blocked each blow. Eventually, she ran backwards, sheathing her katana and picking up the Hiraikotsu.

She was panting slightly and he wasn't even fazed! This infuriated her and so Inuyasha said something.

"Since you're not so good against me, how about we leave this to bare fists? Since our weapons are so heavy this should give you a better chance."

She contemplated this. She really did not like having to resort to fist fights. Sure, she had lessons as part of her taijiya training buts he never really found a use for it. Until now, that is.

"Okay," she said and threw her Hiraikotsu and her katana to the ground, Inuyasha doing the same with the Tessaiga, throwing it somewhere near her weapons so he didn't lose it as easily.

She bared her fists and ran towards Inuyasha, he doing the same. They threw punch after punch, Sango dodging Inuyasha's improvised technique and he, blocking her refined skills.

Then Sango blocked a punch, grabbed his fist pulled him towards her, turned around and put his arm behind his back, dropping him to the ground as she did so.

"Damn you, Sango," he growled.

"HA! Take that!" she yelled triumphantly.

"Really? Take THIS!"

Using his free arm, he did a one armed jump with it, pushing her and himself off the ground. Surprise, she did not see realize his actions until it was too late.

Whilst Inuyasha was in the air, he turned, canceling out the arm lock and yanked his arm out of her grip. As they fell to the ground, he put himself on top of Sango (down, hentais, down) and as they landed, she found herself in Inuyasha's grip, unable to get free, no matter how much she struggled. Once she did stop struggling, she looked into his face, which held a smirk. She so wanted to wipe the smirk from his face.

"Give up?" he said.

She was never really the type to give up but in this situation, she couldn't do anything.

"Fine, I give up," she said, looking away from the hanyou, but she soon looked back to say for him to let go of her.

It was then that a very familiar voice rang across the field.

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

Kagome came back into the feudal era, forgetting her mathematics book in Kaede's hut and that was when she saw Inuyasha and Sango walking into a field, talking about something she couldn't hear. She then saw the pair fight each other to the death, Kagome cheering on Sango silently and gave a little 

victory dance when she saw Sango pin Inuyasha underneath herself. Then she saw Inuyasha do a one handed leap into the air and now the tables were turned.

'That lecher! He's going to rape her!'

She got out of her hiding place and yelled the first thing that came to her mind.

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango didn't realize that Kagome was there until she yelled the command. They nearly turned their heads but the spell worked to fast to do anything about it. Inuyasha zoomed closer to the ground and he saw Sango's eyes widen. The compromising position they were in was probably a misunderstanding to Kagome but thoughts of these soon disappeared as Inuyasha's lips met Sango's.

They laid there, Kagome having run after realizing that she had given away her hiding position and so she did not see the kiss shared unwittingly by the two.

Both were blushing incredibly red and they couldn't do anything it since Inuyasha's rosary kept him from getting off her. Their eyes were wide at this, brown staring into golden amber.

What really surprised the both of them was that they both enjoyed it, despite their embarrassment at it. They were too shocked to do anything about it and they remained there, frozen in shock until Inuyasha could lift himself off of her. He did so slowly and moved off of her to the right of her. She sat up slowly and stared into his eyes, still blushing about the kiss shared by each other.

"What… just… happened?" she said slowly.

"I… don't know. Kagome said 'osuwari' and then we…" He didn't go any further as they both blushed incredibly brighter.

"Tell me, Inuyasha. What… did that mean to you?"

"Huh?"

"What did it mean to you?" she said, looking at him in the face, blushing slightly.

"Umm, I don't know, Sango. I know for sure that I'll be thinking about this for a long time. I did when I kissed Kikyo," he said.

"And?" she said slowly.

"I think we might actually develop feelings for each other," he said again. (I know this is OOC and if you take the time to comment on this, FUCK OFF! I KNOW!)

The both sat there in silence, still thinking about this until Inuyasha asked "What does this mean to you, Sango?"

She took a while before giving her answer. "I always thought that I would spend my life with Houshi-sama. After that though, I think I see him in a whole new life. I don't think that even after we get married that he will stay faithful to me. I don't think I can see myself in a future with him. This kiss changes a lot of things. What about you?"

"I always thought I loved Kikyo. Maybe I did at one time until Naraku made us betray each other. Then, during the 50 years for which I lay dormant for, I supposed my love for her died out. Then, I saw Kagome and I thought I might've grown to like her, but she is too similar to Kikyo for me to love her. When I see her, I only see the hate between me and her and what might have been possible between me and Kikyo 50 odd years ago. I wondered if we could've had kids together, if I might've grown old with Kikyo, loving her, if Naraku didn't happen. But then, I wouldn't have met you."

They both a while to take in these words before Sango made a good suggestion.

"How about we go back to the others? It's getting late and it's nearly time for dinner."

He nodded and he picked up the Tessaiga, slid it into his belt and picked up Sango's weapons, who accepted gratefully. She slid the katana into her sash and strung the Hiraikotsu behind her back and started to walk back to the village with Inuyasha, thinking about their predicament.

They both got back to the hut at dinner time. They only realized how long they had been in the field when they got back and found Kagome, who, fortunately or unfortunately, decided to stay in this era. Kagome looked up and found the pair entered the hut and they went their separate ways, Inuyasha next to Kagome and Sango, to Miroku, but not too close, wanting to avoid his wandering hands. Kagome served dinner and they ate in silence, the tension building in the room unnoticeable to all but two people.

Said people kept shooting each other looks and blushing at the times when they actually found each other's eyes. After a while, Miroku noticed the strange activity, followed by Kirara, then Shippo. Kagome was oblivious to the whole thing since she was doing her calculus homework.

Miroku decided to break this game of staring at each other by speaking up. "What on earth are you doing, Sango, Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up and found that Inuyasha and Sango were more than willing to stare at their feet. Kagome got pissed at the lack of response and soon she spoke up.

"What's wrong with you? Say something!"

Inuyasha finally broke the tension. "You want me to say something? Fine. You started this bloody mess!"

There was silence as everyone, save Sango, absorbed this information.

"I started what?"

"He's right, Kagome," Sango said, looking at her soon to be, more than likely, ex-friend. "You started all this."

"But what did I do?"

Inuyasha and Sango sighed and they proceeded to explain what during the eventful afternoon.

"No way…" said Kagome.

"It's true, Kagome. You did it," said Sango.

The rest of the group was sitting in silence as they tried to comprehend what had happened between the pair during the afternoon.

Sango kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed Sango. Miroku didn't know what was going to happen to the group.

Kagome was also trying to comprehend what had happened. Her own weapon may very well be her own downfall in her love life.

"Well," Miroku started. "What do we do here?"

Sango and Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows," Inuyasha said. "This isn't something to be taken lightly, you know. A kiss just can't be forgotten like that, you know."

"This is a major possibility, but I think me and Inuyasha may have already entered the point of no return in our feelings for each other," said Sango, looking at the monk.

Miroku thought long and hard about this before reaching one final conclusion. "I then have no choice but to release you from my oath of marriage and wish you happiness in your future."

Both Sango and Inuyasha were shocked at this revelation. They never expected for Miroku to act like this.

Kagome, on the other hand, was steamed. "No, no, no, no, NO! It was supposed to be me! ME! You were supposed to have fallen in love with me!"

Inuyasha decided to let out his true feelings for the futuristic miko out into the open. "Guess what, Kagome? You were never on my no. 1 list. I never loved you. You were just too much of a reminder of Kikyo. Your weapon against me just became your undoing. I never loved you!"

Kagome was steamed at this. "Why you- SI-"

Before she could continue, Sango covered her mouth.

"You know what, Kagome? I've had enough of you bitchy behavior. Every single time you sit Inuyasha, it could've been avoided, but you have continually abused the weapon bestowed upon you by Kaede and 

it only brought Inuyasha pain to him. You continue to bitch about what you want but whenever things don't go your way, it's 'osuwari' and 'bam' and Inuyasha is the one who continually cops it. Guess what, Kagome? You have never been through any of the trauma that we have faced. You have a loving family to go to. You never have experienced the pain of losing all them. You have never felt the emotional scars of the past. You have home with a warm loving family that you can go to at any time you want while all we have is Kaede-ba-sama and each other. GROW UP AND THINK ABOUT THOSE AROUND YOU AND PUT YOURSELF IN OUR SHOES! MIROKU HAS A CURSE THAT COULD KILL HIM AT ANY MOMENT! I HAVE A BROTHER UNDER NARAKU'S CONTROL AND I AM THE SOLE SURVIVING TAIJIYA OF MY VILLAGE! SHIPPO HAS HAD HIS PARENTS TORN AWAY FRIM HIM AT A YOUNG AGE! AND INUYASHA! YOU COULD NEVER RELATE TO INUYASHA! ABOUT HOW THE WORLD IS ALWAYS AGAINST YOU! GROW UP AND FACE THE FACTS! THIS WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

SLAP!

Kagome slapped Sango and before anyone could do anything, Inuyasha had Kagome's neck between his claws.

"Do that again and I'll snap your neck off, wench!"

She didn't say anything for she never envisioned Inuyasha threatening her in his hanyou form.

"Get out of my sight."

And he tore the jewel shards from around her neck and threw her to the ground. But secretly, he left one there, so she could apologize later if she chose to. She gathered her stuff and ran into the night, to the Bone Eater's Well and she disappeared to her own time.

After the incident, Inuyasha walked out and Sango followed him, in case he needed to cheer him up.

They were walking along the riverbank and looked out to the river: The beautiful sight simply amazing. The crescent moon was overhead and the river had lilies on the water and in the air was fireflies.

"Inuyasha," said Sango before being cut off.

"I know," said Inuyasha. "Necessary, but it will make our hunt harder"

They both looked out to the river and after a considerable amount of time, they turned to each other and captured each other's lips in a kiss, Inuyasha's tongue brushing against Sango's lips, begging for an opening and she let him in, their tongues dueling each other in the night.

They broke apart for air and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I think, no wait, scratch that, I know I love you Sango," Inuyasha said.

"And I know I love you too, my cute koinu," she said.

Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace and they remained like that, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

My first one-shot so please R/R. I know this ending is not one of the better ones but you can't do much when you have time constraints on you.


End file.
